Jour de marche
by Senara38
Summary: Petit OS d'un concours du forum  Methos-Légende  en 2008  site fermé, devenu Le Faux-Rhum de Methos  avec des mots imposés dans le récit... Où comment une randonnée en montagne avec MacLeod et Methos va se transformer en cauchemar pour Senara... Enjoy !


_Allez, je continue le tri dans le grenier..._

_Petit OS suite à un concours du forum « Methos-Légende » (site fermé, devenu « Le Faux-rhum de Methos)_

_Mots à placer dans le récit :_

_Sandwich, chamois, bougie, crétin des Alpes, Ben-Hur, chaussettes vertes, Pizza-Hut, Sylvester Stallone, hydravion._

.

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis. Je ne fait que reprendre cet univers pour les besoins de mon histoire, sans but lucratif.**_

_**Le personnage de Senara Zibelstein est ma création et ma propriété exclusive.**_

_**Les personnages de Methos et de Duncan MacLeod sont celles de Panzer & Davis.**_

_.**  
**_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

.

**Un jour de marche**

.

Il y a des moments dans la vie, fut-elle aussi longue et interminable que celle d'un immortel, où l'on retrouve toujours une personne dont on se demande si elle n'est pas venue au monde dans le but ultime, vicieux et obsédant, de faire de votre existence un long chemin de peine et d'exécration.

Tel un caillou dans votre chaussure, tel un cheveu dans votre sandwich, cette personne est là, dérangeante, encombrante, inévitable… et tenace. Au moins aussi tenace qu'un vieux chewing-gum collé sous votre talon.

Parfois, vous vous demandez ce qui vous a poussé, une fois encore, à accepter sa compagnie. Pire, à envisager de passer des moments agréables en sa compagnie. Surtout quand ladite personne témoigne moult mauvaise foi et un manque flagrant de bon sens.

« Methos… tu es sûr que tu sais lire une carte ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Évidemment ! Cependant, tu devrais plutôt remettre en doute la fiabilité de ta carte plutôt que mon aptitude innée à l'orientation… »

Senara leva les yeux au ciel, et continua de dévisager, incrédule, le plus vieux des Immortels tourner et retourner la carte, en grommelant à voix basse. De guerre lasse, elle décida que cet endroit serait parfait pour camper avec la nuit qui approchait, et laissa lourdement chuter son énorme sac à dos sur le sol. Hors de question de continuer après le coucher du soleil à coup sur elle finirait au fond d'une crevasse, et se péter une jambe ou pire ne faisait pas partie de ses plans de randonnée pédestre.

Methos continuait d'ausculter la carte avec la minutie d'un horloger, comme si des détails infimes étaient cachés entre les courbes de niveaux de celle-ci, ou en espérant repérer, subitement, un signe quelconque lui indiquant leur position exacte.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait emmener un GPS ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type ! »

Duncan se laissa lui aussi tomber sur le sol, en jetant près de Senara un fagot de bois mort ramassé dans les environs.

« Bah ! Son sens de l'orientation n'a d'égal que son rapport à l'effort… il n'y a qu'un homme comme lui pour suggérer d'apprivoiser un chamois pour porter son sac. »

A cette pensée, Duncan esquissa un sourire, et désigna le tas de bois à la jeune femme rousse qui les accompagnait.

« À toi l'honneur ! Comme Methos ne m'a pas laissé en paix pour préparer mon sac avec soin, j'ai oublié mon briquet… »

« Pourquoi serais-je plus à même que toi de faire du feu ? »

« Tu es née à l'Âge de Bronze, non ? À cette époque, on allumait un feu en frottant deux bouts de bois ensemble, ou en tapant des cailloux ! »

Senara le regarda, blasée.

« Duncan… la technologie moderne nous a offert le progrès tu sais… de nos jours, il n'y a que dans les films qu'on allume un feu en une étincelle avec un silex ! Et puis tu penses vraiment que je me trimballe avec des silex dans ma poche ? Rétrograde ! » Lâcha-t-elle, en sortant avec un air triomphant une boîte d'allumettes d'une poche de son sac.

L'écossais sourit, et laissant la jeune femme à la préparation du foyer après l'avoir aidé à ramasser des pierres, se dirigea vers Methos, toujours perplexe et penché sur sa carte.

« Eh vieux, je pense que tu vas pouvoir la replier avant de l'user… on campe ici pour la nuit, on verra demain pour savoir dans quel sens on va ! »

« Hors de question ! Apporte moi une bougie, je suis persuadé que je nous ai presque retrouvé ! »

Duncan regarda la carte, et pointa un index sur un point.

« Ah oui, regarde ! On est là ! On te voit, toi, debout comme un crétin des Alpes en train d'user la carte avec tes yeux, et on voit même la rouquine en train de se battre avec ses allumettes dans le vent ! »

Methos le repoussa, agacé.

« Mais enfin ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est notre honneur de mâle qui est en jeu ? De tout temps, l'Homme a su se guider dans la nature ! C'est instinctif. »

« A priori, ton instinct te fait défaut… Allez, arrête ton char Ben-Hur, et viens près du feu, j'ai apporté une gnôle de poire faite par un ami français, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

« Si c'est ce feu dont tu veux parler, » dit-il en désignant Senara du menton, « je pense que tu aurais du emmener un groupe électrogène, parce qu'on est pas près de se chauffer là… »

Duncan suivit la direction indiquée par Methos pour constater qu'en effet, la jeune femme semblait avoir des difficultés avec son tas de bois. Elle semblait assez furieuse, et au ton de sa voix, il aurait parié qu'elle n'était pas très polie encore aurait-il fallu qu'il puisse comprendre la langue dans laquelle elle insultait sa boîte d'allumettes.

Methos se résigna à replier sa carte, et s'approcha de Senara.

« Tu sembles avoir des difficultés, tu veux de l'aide dis ? »

« LA FERME METHOS ! Je suis le fruit d'une civilisation antique ! Le produit d'une culture préhistorique ! L'enfant d'un peuple à la naissance de l'Humanité ! JE SAIS ALLUMER UN FEUUUU ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de jeter rageusement sa boite d'allumettes vides à la figure de l'ancien, qui l'évita de justesse. « Je te hais, Methos ! Ton idée de randonnée était stupide ! Il fait froid ! Il fait nuit ! Tes chaussettes vertes me sortent par les trous de nez et je te trouve ridicule ! J'ai des ampoules plein les pieds ! J'ai faim ! Je veux une Pizza Hut aux poivrons, là, tout de suite ! »

Duncan affichait un sourire ironique et se tenait prudemment en retrait de la colère de la Celte fulminante. Il décida de s'éloigner sagement, et entreprit une collecte de pommes de pin, pour s'occuper, gardant une oreille sur la dispute opposant le plus vieux des immortels à sa plus ancienne amie.

« Mais enfin, repense à Sylvester Stallone, dans Rambo ! Il est seul, dans la jungle des Vietminh, avec son couteau et une flèche plantée dans le dos et il s'en sort, sans pleurer, lui ! J'ose même pas imaginer la taille des ampoules qu'il devait avoir aux pieds dans ses rangers… »

Senara regarda intensément Methos, le visage vide de toute expression, typique d'une femme sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie. Il rajouta, timidement :

« Et puis ces chaussettes vertes, c'est toi qui me les as offertes ! »

Duncan entendit un hurlement rageur et vit Methos le rejoindre au pas de course, prudemment hors de portée de pierres que lui lançait la rouquine excédée.

« Pas commode la demoiselle… Il vient nous chercher à quelle heure demain, Joe et son ami pilote, avec l'hydravion ? »

« Sur le bord du lac, à 11h… autant te dire que sans compter le fait qu'on soit perdu, la nuit va être longue. »

Methos soupira, et finalement, sorti un briquet de sa poche, ainsi que des cubes d'allumage de feu de cheminée.

« Très, très longue mon ami… »

.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était un petit délire comme ça en passant ^^_

_._


End file.
